Love Lasts Forever Carlisle and Esme
by xxtwilightx
Summary: The story of Carlisle and Esme. Following a young carlisle as he faces his fears, meets the woman of his dreams and together they build a family that will last forever. all characters at later points. R&R PLEASE XX
1. Chapter 1

MY SECOND ESME AND CARLISLE STORY AND WILL FOLLOW ALONG THE LINES OF MY JALICE STORY "BEGINNING OF FOREVER"

_1650-CPOV_

Father was hunting again tonight. Mother had warned me to stay indoor when father and his friends came round. He said that he was here to rid the world of the bad people. I had asked many times what he meant by this but he never told me and simply said I wasn't old enough to understand at this age.

Mother said that for a 7 year old, I was exceptionally bright and I had to admit, I loved to mix things together and see what they would create, Just like Fathers friend.

"Carlisle! Dinners ready," Mother called and I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where I washed my hands and sat down at the table.

"Will Father not be joining us tonight?" I asked, innocently.

"No, my love. He will not tonight. He is out protecting the town from evil."

"What kind of evil mother?" I questioned, knowing I was pushing my luck asking this.

"Carlisle, don't be such a nosey little boy," she sighed at me and I turned back to my food.

1652-CPOV

"Father?" I asked walking into our garden and looking around. We had one of the grandest houses in the town and father made sure I was grateful of that. He had become eager to setting me up with the young girls from the village and whist only nine, he spoke of marriage in my later years and he would soon to have found a suitable bride for me.

"Ah, young Carlisle, I trust you are doing well?" The mayor said, walking towards me with a grin on his face. My, my you have grown. Soon you will be able to join your father on his missions."

"Oh I think that's enough mayor." Father chimed in, smiling down on me with wary eyes.

"Nonsense, You cant think that your own son wont join us?" The mayor said in disbelief at us both.

"He's just a boy!" Father groaned.

"He's never to early to learn the basics old friend." He said and I was ordered to return to my chamber.

1657

It was nearing my 15th birthday when Father called me into the study for a meeting.

"Ah Carlisle, take a seat." He announced, pointing to the chair opposite as he began to compose a letter.

"The mayor and I have both decided that is time you are brought to do some good to the community and to be honest, you need to be toughed up a bit if we are ever expected to find you a suitable bride." He mumbled under his breath and I scowled at the floor in annoyance.

He began to pace a little before he sat down in front of me and sighed.

"We need to protect the people of this town, son." He eyes me closely as he spoke and I looked up at him, awaiting his permission to speak.

"From what Father?" I questioned, struggling to keep up with my fathers mixed hints.

"From the demons, witches of darkness and the wolves." I stared at him shocked, knowing father would never lie about something like this. "They walk among us, draining the life from the residents and we must be prepared for them."

"Is this what you have been doing for years father." Father sighed and looked at me, a lost expression on his face.

"Carlisle, I have told you not to ask about work but just this once, I will answer your question with a simple yes. Don't speak of my work again. It is highly confidential and if you hope to carry it on, you will need to lie low." I looked down at the floor nervously, truthfully, a little scared about what was to come.

_**OK SO I KNOW ITS NOT MUCH INFO, BUT ITS MY FIRST IN A LONG LINE OF CHAPTERS ABOUT THE COUPLE. PLEASE PUT ANY QUESTIONS IN A REVIEW AND PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XXXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU: huddy1216 and Just4me FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

**Tell me if you want me to move through the years quickly or go into more detail because at the moment I am not sure which to do. **

**PLEASE REVIEW XX**

1657-CPOV

Father took me to work the very next morning and introduced me to his workers. They told their job was to capture vampires, werewolves and witches. I was worried how this would end and yet the thought intrigued me.

They showed me the hatch under the barn where they stored all the stakes and silver knives as well as giving me a key.

"How can you tell that someone is a vampire or a witch?" I asked, worried that father would have another unexpected outburst, he seemed so prone to.

"Wait until we are down son," He said as he lead me down into the darkened hole. There were stakes, and knives on all walls, along with sharp bows and swords. I was worried to go any deeper just in case something unexpected fell from the wall onto me.

"Carlisle, come over here, please." Father said, as I walked towards a small unit. "This is where we store the best things. When I am gone, this will all belong to you and the council will be coming to ask you for advice and other needs that they must to to protect the town." I looked down at what he held and noticed a particularly sharpened stake, he held in his hands.

"This will be yours. You must keep it with you at all times but let nobody see it, If they do, they may report you to them and they will know that you are out to get them. That is the one thing that you must avoid at times like these."

"Do I have to take it to school as well?" I asked, worried about what my tutors would think if they saw it or the other school boys.

"Of course you do, you don't want to be walking food for them do you. You must understand the risks Carlisle."

Mother called us then and we both returned to the house, I was about to enter the house when father stopped me.

"Don't mention one word to your mother, she knows little about this and I think its best we keep it that way, women shouldn't be brought into matters such as this." I disagreed secretly but nodded my head anyway in agreement before crossing the threshold to the house.

1657 CPOV

It had been almost 3 months since father had decided to train me to fight the supernatural. At first I was uncomfortable with the idea and I wasn't sure if father was simply mad, but now I seemed to see the world from a different perspective. Father had begun to train me up almost immediately and I was now trained in the art of Stake-throwing.

Father began to set me extra studying and had forced me to leave school to accompany him, the best I could.

It would be a lie to suggest that I wasn't enjoying it and I couldn't help but become eager to start the hunt that began at 7pm tonight. I had been given specialists clothes that had garlic, in crested in the seams and whilst it didn't smell great, father had assured me that it would protect me if all else failed.

I wasn't particularly worried, after all, I was a 15 year old man and I could do almost anything.

"Carlisle, Mayor is here to see us, and we must be going. Collect your things." I quickly grabbed my stake from the table and shoved it into the small rucksack before I flung it over my back and headed out the door.

"Stay close son." He said as we moved around the carriage and climbed in the back. When the horse began to move, I looked through the darkness, hoping to see something I could target.

We arrived at a small clearing where we met up with another 7 people, each dressed almost identically and we were all handed a flame.

"Ah, I see you brought Carlisle with you." a beefy man said, as he moved over next to me.

"How are you doing boy? You nervous?" I stared at the man before shaking my head

"I am ok thank you, sir and no I am not nervous."

"You've got yourself a strong boy there," He said, looking back to father and we all began to walk through the night. There was a man, we began to approach and suddenly were were all running, flame held high.

The man at the front sprayed something that seemed to shoot towards the running figure and it fell to the ground.

"Father, what's that?" I asked, looking down at the person who had an arrow through his head. To me, he simply looked like an ordinary person.

"He was a witch son, You must analyse him and notice why ." I looked down but all I saw was a panicked looking old man, looking, dead, right at me.

PLEASE REVIEW. GOT GCSE ON MONDAY SO I WILL TRY UPDATE AFTER THAT :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**THANK YOU, JUST4ME AND HUDDY1216 SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS: YOUR BOTH AMAZING AND I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE IT :) **_

BECAUSE IT IS A CARLISLE/ESME STORY, I AM GOING TO STICK WITH CARLISLES LIFE STORY AND YET I WILL GO FASTER THROUGH THE YEARS UNTIL ESME COMES AND THEN I WILL SLOW RIGHT DOWN XXX

CPOV- 1658

To be honest, after almost a year of working with father, I was beginning to wonder whether they really knew what they were doing. I had put in a lot of research to it and I often decided that I would look into the topics that were brought up.

I was very interested in science and this didn't fit to well. I felt I had been brought up into a world where the supernatural was real and yet I couldn't help but think that everyone had the wrong idea. In my opinion, there were no witches. I had never seen proof of any kind that they existed whereas I couldn't say the same about vampires and wolves.

Father seemed to know where to find the bodies, like he had been there at the scene of the crime and we had seen on more than one occasion, a body drained almost entirely of blood. Father called this messy work and often said that it was a surprise we even saw it.

The wolves were another story entirely, Father and I had been thinking when we had seen something in the forest. It was partly the main reason we had gone and yet it wasn't a full moon as the myths told. I couldn't be sure on what I saw but I could tell that it wasn't an ordinary animal.

I awoke to the screams downstairs and I raced from my bed to see what the noise was. Rushing past my paintings that mother had put on the wall, I saw the blood that was on the carpet and heard the continuous screaming that came from my mothers mouth.

"Mother!" I shrieked, as I looked nervously through the door. Someone was here and I knew that father was out on another hunt that he had forbidden me to go on.

I heard the shriek again and rushed into the parlour where I saw my mother, dead on the floor. I didn't know what to do, cry? I needed to check that she was dead but I was pretty certain. I moved one shaking hand towards her neck and held it to her neck. No. No pulse. Nothing.

I didn't know what I was possibly supposed to do. Sit here and wait, I suppose and yet I couldn't just leave her.

Tears now dripping down my face, I looked down at my mother and quickly scooped her into my arms and rested her down onto the chair. What had done this? I had heard her scream. I looked towards her neck and was horrified to see the dark teeth marks in her neck. It was true. My father had been right all along and the were things we never dreamed of.

CPOV- 1660

Father was never right after mothers death, and I could tell that the end drew near for him too. I cant say I didn't feel lost as well but I never felt the urge for revenge the way my father did. I was different. I felt like it was just unfortunate. Like every creature had to eat or feed and my mother had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I now sat in the hospital, next to my dying father, and sighed deeply. I had been through so much in the past two years. I had always wanted to be doctor here so I had begged my fathers career to allow me to watch, yet I could tell that my fathers life was going to end within the next few hours.

"Carlisle, please. Look after yourself and capture the vampires. For me." Were his last words and I looked into his sad dying eyes and answered in a whisper

"I promise." I didn't know how or why I said it, but I did.

I got home that night and I went straight to pack my bags. I looked over solemnly at the old paintings on the wall and smiled slightly of the painting of the three of us. I took it off the wall and added it to my bag.

In less than an hour, I was ready to leave the house and I took one look at my house, before closing the door behind me and entering the world of everything.

GOOD OR NOT? I WILL UPDATE ASAP BUT PLEEESE REVIEW XXX LOVE YOU ALL


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS: JUST4ME AND HUDDY1216 FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

HUDDY1216- I was following a biography of Carlisle that I found which says that his dad dies before but I don't know if this is right or not, but I already have the ideas planned and his dad wasn't in them anyway. :)

Pleeese review!

CPOV- 1661

I had been travelling for three months now and yet I hadn't been able to kill anything yet. Maybe I didn't have the heart? I just couldn't distinguish humans from the supernatural, yet I suppose that's what they intended it to be like.

I would say I was the best at identifying the vampires as they looked _dead _and yet I was never sure enough to be able to actually stake them.

CPOV - 1666

It was on the 11th February 1666 when, for the first time in my life, that I saw it with my own eyes, a man, drinking the life out of two innocent runaways, in central London. I looked over, horrified by the way they dragged the bodies off, I mounted my horse and rode quickly towards the Vampire, unsure what I was going to do when I caught up.

I came nearer and I grasped the stake tightly in my hand, I needed to do it quickly, without attracting attention. Suddenly, I noticed that he knew I was following and we were beginning to enter the suburbs of London.

I wondered whether to just turn around or not, but I found myself surrounded by five pale- faced men. I franticly tried to change route but the horse began to buck and I was thrown onto the cobbled street. The dark was drawing close and I began to fear the worse.

The men around me stopped, and for a split second, I thought they would leave me here. But then the tallest came towards me, smelled in deeply and ran. I grabbed the stake and did something so insane, I regretted it the moment I moved. I jumped onto the flailing horse and ran after the tallest vampire who had ran from the others.

I was confused, and panicked. But I had confidence that I would get him.

I could see that he was no match for my speed and he was quickly gone from my sight. just as I began to slow, I felt his presence near and then suddenly, his teeth sinking into my neck.

PLEEEESE REVIEW XXX I WILL ADD MORE WHEN I GET 3 REVIEWS FROM **DIFFERENT** PEOPLE X


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS FOR THE 3 REVIEWS AND AS PROMISED HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER:

THANK YOU: hopelessromanticgirl, just4me and the Ravenclaw with golden eyes FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

CPOV- 1666

The pain began slow at first yet after a few minutes, my sight was gone and I was thrown into blackened pit of unbearable pain. I managed to stumble towards an alleyway and yet I had no idea what was happening. I knew I was dying, according to the legends, I would die. But I hadn't been drained of blood, had I. Surely it would feel different to this.

I desperately tried to move around, do anything to relieve myself from the agony yet I feared that opening my mouth would cause the disturbing screams from erupting. My focus came back slowly and I managed to see the entrance to a small potato cellar and I stumbled inside. It was dark and lonely but I could feel my eyes burning with fire and I knew that my last view of anything was coming to an end. I needed to stay here and see what happened yet I had a hideous feeling I was changing. As in changing into a vampire. I knew that Father would want me to stay away from humans yet he would be disgusted with me for this, he would have considered me a failure...

I couldn't think of much more before the tsunami of fire rolled down my body and I felt my head hit the floor, the pain minimal in comparison.

I awoke, eyes wide and I seemed much more alert. What had happened seemed foggy in my memory and I knew that I had become one of the undead. Something I was terrified of.

I could hear the sound of horse and carriages along with the sweet, metallic smell of something so delicious, it was almost driving me insane. I wanted to run away from it as deep in my human mind. I knew that the thing I craved was blood. I was not a monster, I never wanted to be and my life may as well have been over.

I wave of shame washed over me as I thought about what my father would think of me, My father. The vampire hunter. I would be his target. I had hunted these creatures myself just to end up as one.

I had to end myself. I looked down at my body and searched the pockets for the stake I had previously held. My hand clasped against it and there was no pause before I plundged it into my heart. Nothing. It didn't even hurt. I looked down at it and growled with anger, whist the burning continued in my mouth.

I needed to get away. Fast. I ran out the cellar out onto my street where the thirst almost overpowered me. I looked over to where I could hear the beating hearts of little children and desperately tried to turn my mind against it but I found my body edging towards the two children. Quickly, before I could think it through, I ran. Anywhere I didn't care. I was a monster through carelessness and I needed to die for the safety of humans everywhere. I shouldn't exist.

I came towards a river and the idea of drowning crossed my mind and before I knew it, I was under the water but as soon as the water hit my open mouth, I knew that it wasn't going to work. I tried to drink the water, breathe it in. do anything. But it didn't work.

Almost an hour past and my throat felt like someone was constantly filing it. I wanted to run and sink my teeth into the nearest, juicy human... no! I needed to stop thinking that. So far, I still have my humanity. Well at least I hadn't done anything yet. But it wouldn't last, I knew that much. I had been a vampire for less than 2 hours and I was already thirsting... the red stuff... to much to bear. I was heading towards cracking point.

2 DAYS LATER...

I stood, at the edge. This was the last thing I could try before I would give up. I had tried everything to kill myself, Ran myself over, stabbed, sliced, and frozen myself. I had tried to drown and poison myself. Nothing worked. This was my last chance, I was going to jump but I wasn't expecting much to happen, if not. I was just going to starve myself to death, even if that meant chaining myself up. I would not feed.

I jumped, expecting nothing and as I thought, my reflexes kicked in and I simply landed on two feet and began to walk towards the smell of blood. No! I shouted in my mind as I seemed to physically fight with my body and mind and finally managed to drag myself to a nearby cave.

I was in the forest so I was hoping that an unlukcly human wouldn't walk past because the urge was too great now and I would kill. I couldn't die, I had figured that much out and that mean that my father and I both had worked on lies and nothing that would have ever helped us,

I needed to feed! My instincts were telling me that and I could feel all my control leaving as I heard the small footsteps of something close. No, I couldn't hurt a child, I couldn't... I could.

Before I could change my mind, my teeth had sunk into the delicious texture and I could feel the blood soothing my throat, It was delicious.

As soon as the blood rush was over, I looked quickly towards what I feared was I child, and looked over in surprise at the small deer that lay, drained on the earthy ground. My thirst almost gone. So I could survive on animals. This may slightly changed my way of looking at this life, maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all.

PLEASE REVIEW... THE MORE REVIEWS, THE QUICKER I UPDATE XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, hopefully it wont be so long for the next update. Xx

Thanks: Just4me and hoplessromanticgurl for your reviews xx

CPOV 1668

I had travelled lonely for two years since my turning, sticking to my diet well with only a few slips within that time. I avoided any human contact but so far I was pleased with how I had avoided human blood. I hated this life, that was the easiest way to put it.

I had ruined any chances at becoming what I wished to be and there was nothing that could help me now.

I hid out in forests and would often sit in high trees just to watch the human world move on, something that would never happen to me.

CPOV 1680

Life had become a lot easier than it had been. I was now able to walk through streets and towns at ease and the burning sensation became minimal.

I had begun to dream about being a doctor again, Something I had hoped to be for many years but I had given up when I had been turned. Recently, I had bought a small cottage, far enough away from civilisation that I would not have to worry about them

whilst hunting around the house and yet I usually tested my control in the villages and I had been able to get pretty close, maybe one day, my dream would come true.

I had finally talked myself into it, I was going to collage. My human body was a reasonable age and I was able to study by night whilst continuing to perfect my resistance to blood. The study of medicine was fascinating and I knew that it would be something world while, I realised that I could use my powers for good after all.

_**20 years Later**_

CPOV 1700

I'd lived through collage and University, something that had been the strangest experience. The humans wanted to be around me, I had been asked by so many parents of woman to marry which in my mind was highly inappropriate as they obviously didn't know me.

Anyway, I was through and ready to face the world. I had started as small clinics, being paid a lot to do night shifts in and go out to homes.

There were so much to learn that I became over whelmed by the experience yet each time my age was questioned, I would quickly move to another location and start the build-up again.

I had now decided to travel to Italy where I would find a greater way of studying before I went back to my job.

First thing I needed was a passport, obviously I no longer had a valid birth certificate so I spent spent a few weeks searching for a fake, this was going to be a long journey.

SORRY IT IS SO TEDIOUS BUT I NEED TO SOMEHOW GET IN ALL THE IMPORTANT POINTS AS WELL AS PRETTY MUCH SKIP A FEW HUNDRED YEARS LOL

PLEASE REVIEW XX ESME WILL BE HERE SOON :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks: just4me and hopelessromanticgurl for your reviews :)

**I AM GOING TO ADD IN SOME SMALL INFORMATION SO IT DOESNT FEEL LIKE I AM SKIPPING THROUGH IT TOO QUICK BUT IT WILL GO THROUGH YEARS QUICKLY, THE CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORTER UNTIL I GET ONTO IMPORTANT INFORMATION AND THEN I WILL SLOW DOWN AND CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER AGAIN X **

I finally got the passports and I was on my way, I had to take a carriage across France which would take an extremely long time after I got the boat to a small dock in France, I came across a few vampires on the way but not any that were into the same diet I was, all intrigued with my diet.

I knew a horse would be quicker and began to move through the night, towards Italy, resting in the day, I used the horse for blood and it helped to train my self with resistance as I knew I needed to keep the horse alive and strong,

only twice in the whole journey, did I need to get a new horse due to slips and I hd to admit it was an improvement.

At the border, the man checked my passport and raised his eyebrow to me.

"You came from England?" he said and I knew he knew little English so I nodded, Passports were not hard to forge, all you needed was the correct writing and a seal, and it could easily pass.

"What brings you to Italia?" he asked me and I looked suspiciously at me.

"I merely seek knowledge of your county," I said and I couldn't be sure he understood, but he allowed both the horse and I to pass across the border, I was through and the freedom to study was all up to me.

1720

Life was good, simple and I was happy, much more happy than I thought this life was capable of.

I had the job I had dreamed of and I was happy that I was helping the people around me. It was on a sunny afternoon when I ran to take cover in a darkened church when I ran into them. The Volturi.

"Ah hello," A dark voice said and he moved over to greet me. " I trust you came to seek something from us?" he asked me and I looked back confused at the tall man before me.

"Oh no, sorry I was merely seeking shelter from the sun as it was beginning to get bright." I said, sensing the man before me.

"Ah yes, it is best if you stay out of sunlight, I quite agree, especially around here."

"yes I looked it up, volterra, I mean. About the vampires they believe they had banished from here and they celebrate each year? I see they didn't quite get all of them." I laughed a little and the other man chuckled slightly too.

"Yes, we continue to pass round the myths on how we can be killed, keeps them at bay, thinking they have a chance. Please, tell me your name and then come in and meet my family."

"I am Carlisle." I said, shaking the hand of the man who said his name was Aro,

"Carlisle, this is my coven," There were many of my kind stood around a circled room, there were a series of thrones and tapestries, I guessed we were deep underground.

"there are actually 32 of us yet some are on errands for me, people who break the laws, that it our job and we are the most feared of our kind. These are Jane and Alec, Demitri, Caius, marcus and Felix. They are my most trusted along with my wife, Sulpicia.

My sister, and wife of Marcus, Didyme and also Caius's wife Athenodora." he pointed to each of us in person and I smiled at each in turn.

"You like to learn Carlisle, come join us, you don't have a gift, I can see but your knowledge could be of use." the man said and although I was wary, the sound that there could be a chance to know about our kind was just too much for me.

"Thank you for your offer, but I must say that I do not feed as I can see you do, you see I feed only of animal blood." That caught all of their attention and I felt many pairs of eyes rest upon me.

"How...intriguing, I must say, That is very unusual, ah yes, I see it in your eyes, well that shouldn't be a problem, except maybe at feeding... very well, you will of course be excused from the room when the time to feed is needed. So would you be willing to join our coven?"

I didn't really give my time to think and I nodded quickly, knowing the chance to learn about my world was practically being handed over to me.

**BIG JUMP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :) PLEASE REVIEW X **


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks: Just4me for your review xx

1888

188 years. I had spent with the Volturi, In some cases I knew I had been here longer than I wanted and the whole time, each one of the Volturi members urged me to change my diet. I never did. I was getting tired of errands and executions but I could not deny that I felt I had created great friendship with Aro, I was like his second in command but I just wasn't feeling I was living life to the full. It felt so much better when I had been helping the humans rather than the vampires breaking the law. I had ended up becoming one of the highest cops in existence. Now it was time to depart.

"Aro," I began as I walked towards the leader of our coven.

"Ah Carlisle, I was searching for you." he smiled and I looked towards him.

"I was thinking I wanted to take a break, and leave to follow an ambition of mine." I knew it would be hard to leave, I had been here long enough that it Aro didn't want you to leave, you wouldn't but not many people dared to ask.

"Leave? But Carlisle, why ever would you want to?" He asked, I was not planning on him saying this.

"Well Aro, I began my trip searching for knowledge, and I believe now I would like to explore the new world, somewhere I would love to explore."

"Well Carlisle, it does hurt me to say this but it is your choice, you may leave if you wish but you will always have a place here to return to and you will indeed be greatly missed." I was shocked at his answer.

"Thank you Aro and I will make sure I visit."

"I will look forward to that Carlisle, but now I will bid you goodbye and good luck, old friend." Free at last, free to do anything I wanted and the first thing I was going to do was find a boat to the new world, America. Where I would continue with my medical work.

Within a week, my little possessions were packed and I was on one of the few boats taking people to the new world.

"Hello." An old man said, standing next to me, he had a limp and I looked at him a little shocked.

"Hello, I am Carlisle." I smiled and he held his hand out to shake.

"Hello Carlisle, my name is Walter, do you mind if I take this seat, I just fear my ankle has seen its last days, as my doctor would like to say.

"Oh of course, do you want me to take a look, I am in fact a doctor myself."

"Ah, its fate. I suppose young man, thank you but I hope you are ok with only a small amount of pay as I am facing severe money loss."

"Don't worry sir, I work for free." I smiled at the old man as I grabbed some lose bandage from my bag and wrapped it around the man's ankle.

"Don't worry Walter, your ankle still has some life left but I suggest you try not to put to much weight on it for a few weeks until it is fully back to normal then you shall be fine.

"Thank you so much Carlisle, your a good man." I smiled at the man and let his words sink in. This is what I wanted to do with life, help innocent people like these and with my resistance to blood, I will be able to help a lot more than before.

PLEASE REVIEW, THE MORE REVIEWS, THE QUICKER I UPDATE AND ESME WILL APEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :)


	9. Chapter 9

THANKS: JUST4ME AND HOPLESSROMATICGURL for your reviews x

EPOV- 1911

I was 16 and mother was cheerfully cooking breakfast. Father was at work, as usual and Living on the outskirts of Columbus made life peaceful and happy.. I sighed as I looked out the window towards the horses, Mum attempted to set me up with the local rich boy from the village Charles Evenson but I truly wasn't interested.

"Esme!" Mom shouted from downstairs and I quickly pulled the brush through the last strands of hair before I rushed down the stairs,

"Yes mother?" I asked as I stood politely in the doorway, I hated doing it but mother insisted.

"Rosa is coming up the path , I suggest you go out and see her." I looked out and saw my best friend walking up the path like mother said and I rushed to the door and opened it quickly, throwing my arms around her neck.

"Esme!" she shrieked and I laughed at her,

"Mom, were going for a ride," Mom sighed and laughed a little.

"Hello Rosa, Yes go on then girls," she smiled and we ran out to the barn. Rosa lived next door so it was quick to get the horses set up and I climbed on quickly.

"Come on Es, ill race you to the old tree."

"Your on!" I shouted back ans we both began to gallop across the field.

"So, you going to visit Charles this afternoon?" She laughed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, He's not interested in me, you know that." I sighed, I did like Charles, but I didn't deserve him.

"Of course you do! You just wait, in ten years you'll both be married with little kids running around your feet and you will wish for the days like this." I laughed at that.

"Oh you wish, no seriously, Ha, I win." I said as I pulled up to the tree, grabbing the branch and pulling myself from the horse to the tree branch.

"Speaking of Charles," Rosa said, slowing down next to the tree. "Isn't that him over there." she said, throwing flirty eyes towards the paddock where three boys were playing with a Frisbee.

"Oh no." I shrieked and tried to hide behind the trunk but I felt my foot slip and I shrieked, falling in a heap on the ground.

"Esme!" Rosa shrieked as she sat down next to me.

"My foot!" I cried as I looked down at my leg. "Rosa, I need to go to the hospital, I think I broke my foot."

"Its ok, here get on your horse and I will lead them both." she said as I used my good leg to drag myself up. "Just try not to fall off because that could do even more damage,"

We got to the hospital eventually and Rosa went in to get someone and a man suddenly came out the building. His hair was white and he was unusually handsome.

"Ah Esme Platt," he sighed and I looked at him, his eyes were golden and they were really.. dazzling. he pulled me off the horse and into his arms, he was cold but his voice made my heart skip a beat, it was almost as he he heard it because he grinned slightly.

"So, Esme. How did you do this?" I didn't want to say anything foolish but I knew I couldn't lie when he stared at me with such eyes.

"I.. fell out a tree." he laughed a little

"Well, there's a lesson hidden in there, don't climb trees." I laughed a little as he bandaged my leg and then he assisted the both of us home. I didn't take my eyes off him once.

PLEASE REVIEW :)


End file.
